“Te amo, pero he elegido la oscuridad”
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Ella, prefecta perfecta, el, un cínico de primera, el amor, lo lía todo según palabras de él, un intento de huida, un  final, ¿feliz? es un Draco & Hermione


**¡Hola! Yo aquí otra vez dando lata….espero que lean mis historias y es nice que dejen sus reviews pero si no quieren no los voy a obligar jejeje, ya no me pondré pesada con eso de: si no me dejan reviews no actualizaré….no, no, no…solo espero que les gusten mis ff.**

**Ya saben, personajes no son míos…solo mi bella imaginación…. ¡amo a J.K Rowling….! Muero por leer el último libro….adiós…un One shoot….solo eso**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Te amo, pero he elegido la oscuridad"**

_**El día estaba gris y lluvioso, quizás estaba como mi humor**__**, en mi interior sentía un caos total, primero mi amor por ella, mi honor, mis ideales….yo….no puedo cambiar, el amor no lo cambia todo, de hecho, solo lo empeora….**_

**-Draco, llevas todo el jodido día sentado junto a la ventana viendo el mundo pasar, ¿no irás a entrenar? Preguntó Blaise**

**-¿Para que? Respondió el rubio en tono hosco**

**-¿Cómo que para qué? En una semana se disputa la final de Quidditch y tú estás aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada**

**-Blaise, ¿será porque quizá no quiera hacer nada?**

**-Draco, estás mal, anda, dúchate y te espero en el patio con los chicos dijo el moreno antes de salir de la sala común**

_**Era cierto, estaba mal, muy mal…si su padre pudiera verlo ahora, volvería a morirse, el gran Lucius había muerto en prisión y el….él tenía que seguir con las tradiciones…era un Malfoy, y eso, lo decía todo.**_

**-Herms, ¿Qué haces llorando en este rincón? Preguntó una pelirroja**

**-Oh Ginny, esta guerra no termina y así no puedo ser feliz, estamos a escasos dos meses de salir para siempre de Hogwarts y yo no estoy feliz respondió Hermione**

**-Herms, créeme que yo tampoco soy feliz, Harry me ha dejado de lado, sufro al verlo tan ensimismado, tan lejano de mí, al menos tú tienes a Ron que te hace compañía**

**-¡Pero yo no amo a Ron! Dijo la castaña en un arrebato de furia**

**Y es que aunque era novia de Ron desde sexto año, en sus escapadas al lago por las noches, había conocido al verdadero Draco Malfoy, y se había enamorado….**

**-¿Qué dices? Preguntó una perpleja Ginny**

**-Lo que oyes Ginny, eres mi mejor amiga, debes saberlo, no lo amo, no de la forma que el se merece**

**-Pues díselo, no es justo para mi hermano, el cree que tú vives para él, como él vive por ti dijo ahora una furiosa pelirroja**

**-Quisiera poder hacerlo dijo Hermione….**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-Amigo, no sabes, el amor es maravilloso, es….no….no puedo darle palabras dijo un feliz Ron mientras volaba con su escoba no muy lejos de Harry**

**-Ni lo intentes Ron, aunque me hables de lo maravilloso que es, no volveré con tu hermana, no la quiero poner en peligro, lo sabes, todo lo que quiero, todo lo que me hace feliz se muere….**

**Y es que de una forma u otra, las personas allegadas a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, morían a manos del mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, o de sus secuaces.**

**-Debes saber que Ginny, siempre estará ahí para ti Harry**

**-Lo pésimo Ron, es que no se si yo estaré ahí para ella…**

**-¡Vaya!, si son la comadreja y el cara rajada, díganme, ¿no se cansan de andar juntos por todos lados con su hediondo olor? Preguntó un sonriente Blaise**

**-Prefiero apestar a matar a mis maridos, por cierto, ¿Qué número de marido ha muerto con tu apreciable madre? Preguntó Ron con cinismo**

**-No metas a mi madre en esto Weasley, dijo con los puños cerrados un furioso Blaise**

**-Basta Blaise, no se porque pierdes tu apreciable tiempo con este muerto de hambre dijo Draco**

**-Ahora que se les perdió, ¿no ven que estamos practicando? Dijo Harry con fastidio**

**-Lo siento Potter, pero su tiempo ha terminado, ahora nos toca a nosotros dijo Draco antes de salir volando en dirección contraria seguido por su equipo…**

**-Odio a Malfoy dijo Ron…**

_**El comedor estaba tan bullicioso como siempre, pero ni siquiera el crujiente pollo ni la ensalada se le apetecían, tan solo quedaba ya una semana para salir de Hogwarts…**_

_**El comedor estaba adornado con los colores de los Gryffindor, en señal de alegría por haber ganado una vez más la copa de Quidditch….**_

_**Lo único que se le apetecía era estar en sus brazos…una vez más…**_

**-¿Herms estas bien? Llevo media hora hablando y seguro no haz oído nada corazón….**

**-Lo siento Ronnie, ando pensando en unas cosas…respondió Hermione**

**-O quizás pensando en algo más importante dijo con mordacidad una pelirroja**

**Harry solo veía como Ginny se portaba antipática con Hermione una y otra vez, y la castaña siempre tenía ese aire ausente, y se portaba fría con Ron…ya hablaría con ella más tarde**

**Más sigilosa que un ratón, cierta castaña se deslizaba con extrema precaución por el pasillo norte, enfilando hacia el lago, llegaría a su destino en menos de cinco minutos hasta que…**

**-¿A dónde vas Herms? Preguntó una voz que ella conocía muy bien….**

_**No sabía si ignorarla y seguir su camino o detenerse y mentirle de forma monumental….**_

**-No intentes ignorarme, sabes que te seguiré prosiguió la voz**

**-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Qué haces despierto y fuera de tu cuarto a esta hora? Preguntó la castaña**

**-Lo mismo lo digo, Hermione la prefecta perfecta dijo Harry sonriendo sin humor**

_**¡Demonios!**_

**-Yo….solo necesito un rato a sola sentada a orillas del lago Harry**

**-¿A la una de la mañana con este frío? ¿En el lago? Preguntó Harry**

_**¡Demonios! De nuevo…**__**ni modos, tendría que mentir…otra vez…**_

**-Harry…en serio, he estado muy estresada, ya sabes, exámenes finales….**

_**Ahí terminaban sus brillantes y patéticas excusas**_

_**El chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se le quedo mirando fijamente….**_

_**Y si Hermione creía que lo había convencido, no podía estar más equivocada, pero cierto, su amiga durante el último año escolar parecía vivir en un estado constante de presión y caminaba **__**casi siempre mirando sobre el hombro, como esperando que algo o alguien la estuviera siguiendo, y ya no se detenía a charlar como antes, ni siquiera con su novio….**_

_**Pero lo dejaría pasar, tal vez el veía problemas donde no los había, tal vez solo fuera cansancio…**_

_**¡Demonios! Harry no me ha creído se dijo Herms al verse sometida al lento escrutinio de su amigo y cuando creyó que la había descubierto….**_

**-Esta bien Herms, ve a pensar, pero recuer****da, cualquier problema, por mínimo que sea, puedes contar conmigo, y no lo dudes ni un segundo**

**-Muy bien Harry, y ahora vete a tu cuarto si no quieres un reporte, alguien de Ravenclaw debe andar patrullando, ¿me prometes que te irás ahora mismo a tu cuarto y no te meterás en problemas?**

**-Lo prometo Hermy, además… ¿Cuándo me he metido yo en problemas? Dijo el chico por toda respuesta**

**Antes de que su amigo se arrepintiera, continúo su camino con paso lento, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no se detuvo hasta llegar hasta el cuadro de Doroteo el grande, un lugar desde se podía ver ampliamente el pasillo…nada…Harry se había ido…**

**Prácticamente voló hasta llegar al patio…**

**Un poco ya mas calmada, caminó envuelta en una capa oscura que casi se arrastraba, no quería ser descubierta por ningún curioso despierto…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&//////////**

**-Pensé que no llegarías dijo ese adorable chico que arrastraba las palabras de forma muy natural**

**-Tuve unos imprevistos en el camino dijo la castaña temblando, pero no de frío, sino de emoción por verlo a solas**

**Y antes de tener que explicarle que clase de imprevistos, el chico agachó la cabeza y le atrapó la boca en un beso tan ardiente como inesperado….**

**Hermione no pensó ni dudó, se limitó a absorber el placer del momento y dejarse llevar, giró la cabeza y separó los labios para recibirlo con un suave gemido.**

**Él siguió la invitación e introdujo la lengua en su boca, levantó los brazos hasta los brazos de **_**su chica**_** y entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos, como había querido hacer hacía unas horas cuando la vio en el comedor acompañada del pelirrojo pegajoso.**

**Se separaron, no por gusto, pero había que respirar….**

**-¿Qué ha sucedido esta tarde? Te estuve esperando al inicio del bosque y no apareciste dijo el chico en tono molesto mientras se dejaba caer sobre la fina hierba**

**-He tenido clases con los de tercero dijo la chica mientras lanzaba piedras sobre el lago**

**-El tiempo se acaba Herms dijo Draco**

**-Lo sé….y no sabes como me duele dijo la chica**

**-No tiene que ser así Herms….**

**-Draco, ¡no puedo traicionarlos! Dijo la chica ahora llorando desesperada y temblando…había comenzado a llover finamente….**

**-¿Acaso no lo haz hecho ya? Preguntó el chico**

**-Es….es diferente…**

**-Es lo mismo, ¡traicionas a Weasley conmigo, cuando me besas, cuando me abrazas, cuando me pierdo en ti y tú te pierdes en mí, no me digas que eso no es traición Hermione!**

**-Sí es lo mismo, ¿Por qué no dejas todo de lado tú?**

**-Sabes lo que pasaría, yo no importo, pero mi madre es lo único que tengo Herms, entiende, es lo único que me queda….**

_**El chico ahora estaba frente a ella, llevaba una sudadera gris de manga larga, mocasines y un pantalón de algodón negro**__**…**_

_**Se veía tan dulce, tan guapo….su cabello largo, sin gomina, caía sobre su espalda, diminutas gotas se deslizaban por su cabello, la lluvia caía lentamente, fría, confundiéndose con las lágrimas de ambos…**_

**-Draco, ellos pueden protegerla, lo harían, lo sé…**

**-Tú no conoces a mi madre, ella no lo aceptaría, ella preferiría morir antes que aceptar que los tuyos la protegieran…**

**-Es por sus estúpidos ideales, estamos en guerra, no es tiempo de seguir creyendo mentiras de un vulgar mestizo que se cree sangrepura**

**-Basta Herms….es obvio que no vamos a ningún lado…esta comenzando a llover más fuerte, no quiero que te resfríes…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&////////////////////////**

**-¡Estamos fuera de Hogwarts! Es brillante, esto merece una celebración, la fiesta será en unas horas, podemos pedir cervezas de mantequilla a Fred y a George vía lechuza decía un alegre Ron**

**-Podemos invitar a Luna y a Neville, no los he visto en toda la mañana dijo Harry**

**-Deben de estar besándose como cualquier pareja normal, ¿no crees Harry? Dijo Ginny **

**-Iré a buscarlos dijo de pronto Hermione**

**-Te acompaño amor dijo de inmediato Ron**

**-No es necesario Ronald, puedo ir sola fue la respuesta de la chica antes de salir de la habitación y dejando perplejo a su novio**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-Pensé que tardarías más amor dijo Draco antes de abrazar a Herms y fundirse en un abrazo que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre el fuerte sentimiento que los unía**

**-Surgió la excusa perfecta, no soporto más estas mentiras Draco, ya no puedo más…**

**-Y no tendrás que seguir mintiendo, hoy los chicos y yo nos vamos….y te vienes tú conmigo**

_**La chica se abrazó más a Draco y descubrió con horror que traía vendado el antebrazo izquierdo debajo de su capa negra**_

_**Draco siguió la mirada de Hermione y supo que habría problemas….**_

**-Esto… ¿es….lo que yo creo? Preguntó Hermione mientras señalaba su brazo**

**-Lo es dijo el chico, mientras se quitaba la venda y le mostraba su marca a la mujer que amaba**

_**Sabía que Draco se uniría a los mortífagos**__**, pero era aún demasiado pronto, la felicidad no les había durado nada….**_

**-Sabes que te amo Hermione, sabes que lo eres todo para mí, esta marca jamás se interpondrá entre nosotros, lo sabes, ¿cierto?**

**-Oh claro que lo sé Draco, te amo como no he amado nunca a nadie, no lo dudes nunca dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba nuevamente con el rubio**

**Ron Weasley no creía lo que veía….había salido en busca de su novia porque empezaba oscurecer, cerca del lago había una pareja besándose y se acercó para preguntar si habían visto a Herms y con horror descubrió a la mismísima Hermione en pleno beso nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, no lo dudó ni un instante, sacó su varita**

**-¡Suéltala Malfoy! Dijo mientras lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor sobre Draco**

**Draco reaccionó de forma lenta y fue lanzado unos metros lejos de su amada**

**-¿Qué te ocurre Ron? ¡Baja la varita! Gritó una histérica Hermione mientras corría a ver si Draco estaba lastimado**

**-Herms, ¿estas bien? Preguntó Ron, quien no comprendía del todo la situación y se imaginaba a un Malfoy obligando a Herms para que lo besara**

**-Claro que esta bien Weasley, **_**esta conmigo**_** dijo Draco ahora varita en mano**

**Ron veía como Hermione estaba tomada de la mano de Draco…**

**-Herms… ¿Qué haces con Malfoy?**

**-Es obvio Weasley, ¿acaso la pobreza te ha afectado las neuronas? Ella esta conmigo porque nos amamos dijo Draco**

**-Ella es mi novia dijo Ron palideciendo, ven Herms, entremos esta oscureciendo**

**-Pero ella me ama a mí Weasley**

**-¿Herms? ¿Es cierto? Mira cariño, tiene la marca, es un mortífago, por merlín Herms, ¿Qué te sucede? Dijo el pelirrojo al borde de la desesperación….**

**Harry y Ginny a regañadientes salieron al patio, Ron y Herms se tardaban demasiado, y no era tiempo de andar a oscuras, no cuando aún estaban en guerra.**

**Se acercaron lentamente para observar la extraña escena que tenía lugar a orillas del lago**

**-Lo amor Ron, lo siento, pero lo amo decía una castaña muy parecida a Hermione**

**-Pero tu novio soy yo**

**Ginny tenía que intervenir, no podía ver a su hermano sufrir sin hacer nada**

**-¡Déjala ir Malfoy! Dijo mientras apuntaba al chico**

**Harry se les había unido, también apuntaba hacia el rubio**

**-¡Ya oíste Malfoy! Dijo el chico de ojos verdes**

**-¡No lo entienden! Bajen esas varitas, no cometan una estupidez decía Herms**

**-¿Te entiendes con Malfoy, Hermione? Preguntó con asco Ginny**

**-¡Sí! ¿Algún problema? Preguntó la castaña en tono desafiante**

**Pero la fiesta comenzaba apenas, al menos una docena de Slytherins encapuchados apuntaban a Ginny, Ron y Harry**

**-Amor, debemos irnos dijo Draco al ver que sus compañeros habían acudido a salvarlo**

**Hermione solo pudo asentir, se iría con Draco hasta el fin del mundo**

**Pero Ron no podía perderla sin pelear…apuntó a Herms….**

**-¡Incarcerus! **

**-¡Expelliarmus! Dijo Blaise apuntando a Ron**

**Hermione se encontraba en suelo atada por unas cuerdas, incapaz de moverse**

**-¡Suelten a Herms! Gritaba Draco**

**Una pequeña batalla se desataba en el patio**

**Alguien arrastro a Hermione hasta un árbol cercano…**

**-¡Desmaius! Dijo alguien sobre Herms**

**-Draco, tenemos que irnos, pronto vendrá McGonagall**

**-Blaise, ¿Dónde esta Herms?**

**-No lo se, tal vez huyó, no lo se, es hora de irnos….**

**El resto de los Slytherins casi tuvieron que arrastrar a Draco….**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Los parpados le pesaban, estaba sobre una cama blanda, tapada con una colcha color roja…**

**Abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba en su vieja habitación, aún en Hogwarts**

**Recordó lo sucedido en el lago, Draco….**

**Se incorporó de forma rápida**

**-¿Vas a algún lado cuñadita? Preguntó Ginny con enojo**

**-¿Dónde esta Draco? Preguntó**

**-No lo se, ni me importa, deberías preocuparte por Ron, al fin de cuentas, él es tu novio**

**-Sabías que no lo amaba replicó Herms**

**-Debiste decírselo, ¿no crees Herms? Preguntó con furia la pelirroja**

**-Debo encontrar a Draco dijo Herms**

**-Es tarde, se ha ido del colegio dijo Ginny antes de salir de la habitación…**

**-Haz hecho bien cariño, nuestro lord sabe que eres tan leal como lo fue tu padre decía una elegante Narcisa a su hijo**

**-Lo se madre dijo en tono ausente el chico**

**-Cariño, si esa….si esa chica te ama como te dices, habría venido contigo y no huir, ¿no crees?**

**-Déjalo estar madre dijo el chico antes de salir del cuarto de su madre**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**La batalla final tenía lugar en la mansión Riddle, lugar de reunión de los mortífagos, la orden del fénix contra mortífagos, sanguinaria batalla, con pérdidas fuertes en ambos bandos…**

**-Volvemos a encontrarnos sucia traidora **

**-Nada me gustaría más que verte muerto Malfoy**

**-Lo siento, pero hoy no me toca a mí, me saludas a tu hermano….oh, lo olvidaba, la comadreja ya esta muerto….**

**Hermione no veía a Draco hacía un año, nada, no había mandado a buscarla…..hasta ese momento…**

**-¡Draco!**

**-Vaya, si es Granger, la que me dejo en el momento decisivo**

**-Yo no te deje Draco, ellos me apartaron de ti, yo te amo, baja la varita, aún es tiempo**

**-Lo siento Herms, te amo, pero he elegido la oscuridad, mantente alejada de mí…decía Draco con lágrimas en los ojos, su amor, una vez más frente a él**

**-¡Que tierno! Reunión de antiguos amantes, dan asco decía una furiosa Ginny que apuntaba a ambos**

**-Ginny, ¿Qué haces? Preguntaba una confusa Herms**

**-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, no te merecías el amor de Ron, la amistad y el perdón de Harry, eres una traidora que no dudo ni un momento en abandonar a mi hermano**

**-Ginny, tranquila….decía Herms**

**-¡Muéranse los dos! Gritó Ginny, ¡Aveda Kedavra! **

**Draco se interpuso entre la maldición y Herms…**

**-Recuerda que siempre te amaré….fueron las últimas palabras de Draco**

**-¡Asesina! Gritó Herms al tiempo que se tiraba sobre el cuerpo del rubio….**

**-¿Qué haz hecho? Gritaban Remus y Tonks mientras detenían a una Ginny con la mirada perdida…**

**No necesitaba más dolor en su vida, Draco ya no estaba, no valía la pena vivir…**

**Tomo su varita y susurró el cruel hechizo que la ayudaría a descansar y reunirla con su amor…**

**-Aveda Kedavra….susurró la chica sin emoción alguna antes de caer lentamente cerca de su amor**

**Algo tan vano como un hechizo mortal, tan sencillo de susurrar, y tan cruel que terminaba con la vida del destinatario**

**Jejeje, algo triste ¿no? Espero que les guste, porque a mí, me fascinó….**

**Besos.**


End file.
